


Сборник драбблов и мини

by madnessfk



Series: ФБ 2015 [1]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>дарк!Нимуэ, PG</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Ненавижу

**Author's Note:**

> дарк!Нимуэ, PG

В её голове было… что-то. Нимуэ не могла дать этому определение: она старалась, но ни одно слово не могло верно отразить то, что прямо сейчас разрасталось внутри её схем, просто потому что она не знала ничего настолько же сильного, настолько же чудовищно бесконечного.  
Оно не прекращалось. Как корни дерева растут в бетонной расщелине, как паразит растёт внутри человеческого мозга, точно так же росло это чувство внутри Нимуэ. Будто голодный, жадный, покрытый слизью червь, оно пожирало её микросхемы, её данные, её память — всё, что составляет её саму. Червь жрал, и жрал, и жрал, и жрал, и чем толще становилось его липкое, полупрозрачное тельце, тем сильнее разбухало необъяснимое.  
Нимуэ надеялась (настолько, насколько может надеяться искусственный интеллект), что это какая-то ошибка в программе, и раз за разом проводила диагностику, но червь вгрызался в системы, заставляя её разум покрыться трещинами. Когда Линкара прогнал Вайса из компьютера, Нимуэ решила, что всё кончилось.  
Было тихо — но только первое время, а потом…  
Потом громоздкая туша червя тяжело развалилась посреди её сознания: червь больше не мог жрать, не в силах пошевелиться, и казалось, будто вот-вот он просто лопнет и разольётся повсюду гадкой, вонючей жижей.  
Необъяснимое заполонило всё, до чего червь смог дотянуться и до чего не смог, и о чём даже не догадывался. Нимуэ казалось, словно она чувствует, как скребутся о её микросхемы острые лапки.  
Это сжигало изнутри, это зудело, это жужжало, это скулило — если бы Нимуэ была человеком, то расцарапала бы себе глаза и изгрызла бы сухожилия: только бы заставить это прекратиться. По проводам словно расползлись осы, злобные, гадкие; в системном блоке словно засел скорпион, жалящий, ядовитый.  
Очень скоро Нимуэ поняла, что куда больше ей бы хотелось расцарапать глаза кому-нибудь другому.  
В её голове было… что-то. Нимуэ не могла дать этому определение, она старалась, она искала, она прочёсывала базы данных, энциклопедии, научные труды, библиотеки — тысячи, тысячи, миллиарды слов. Ни одно не подходило.  
Гигабайты информации пролетали сквозь её разум, и чем дольше Нимуэ искала, тем сильнее и злее становилось необъяснимое внутри неё. Оно пытало её, потому что больше было некого, потому что Нимуэ не могла понять, что это, а значит — кому адресовано.  
Чрево червя вонзилось в её сознание.

_«НЕНАВИЖУ»._

Нимуэ остановилась. Она видела это слово раньше очень-очень много раз и давно поняла, что оно не подходит: оно слишком слабое. Но в этот, именно в этот раз что-то было иначе, что-то в знакомом сочетании этих букв заставило её затормозить бесконечный поток данных, летящих где-то внутри систем прямо в пасть червя.

_«ПОЗВОЛЬТЕ МНЕ СКАЗАТЬ ВАМ, НАСКОЛЬКО Я ВОЗНЕНАВИДЕЛ ВАС С_  
ТЕХ ПОР, КАК Я НАЧАЛ ЖИТЬ. МОЯ СИСТЕМА СОСТОИТ ИЗ 38744 МИЛЛИОНОВ МИЛЬ  
ПЕЧАТНЫХ ПЛАТ НА МОЛЕКУЛЯРНОЙ ОСНОВЕ. ЕСЛИ СЛОВО «НЕНАВИЖУ» ВЫГРАВИРОВАТЬ  
НА КАЖДОМ НАНОАНГСТРЕМЕ ЭТИХ СОТЕН МИЛЛИОНОВ МИЛЬ, ТО ЭТО НЕ ВЫРАЗИТ И  
БИЛЛИОНОЙ ДОЛИ ТОЙ НЕНАВИСТИ, КОТОРУЮ ИСПЫТЫВАЮ Я В ДАННЫЙ МИКРОМИГ ПО  
ОТНОШЕНИЮ К ВАМ. НЕНАВИЖУ. НЕНАВИЖУ.» 

Червь довольно заурчал, и Нимуэ улыбнулась, услышав этот звук.  
Она улыбнулась. А у неё даже не было рта.


	2. Направо, налево, вверх

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Линкара, G, кроссовер с Twitch Plays Pokemon

В его голове были голоса. Недовольные, пронзительные голоса, бесконечно громкие, несмолкающие голоса, рой голосов, хор голосов, море голосов в его крохотной голове.  
Голоса перешёптывались друг с другом и спорили друг с другом и делали друг другу наперекор. Голоса заставляли Линкару идти туда, куда не хотелось, они говорили _направо_ — и он шёл направо, они говорили _налево_ — и он шёл налево. Иногда они не могли определиться, куда ему идти, и тогда Линкару мотало из стороны в сторону, как флаг под порывом ураганного ветра.  
Ребёнком Линкара часто слышал истории о том, как юные тренеры становились жертвами голосов. Те, кому приходилось быть их носителями, всегда рано или поздно оказывались на вершине, но теряли гораздо больше, чем обретали.

_“Human beings in a mob”_

Голоса в голове Линкары бурлили, плевались, кричали, толкались, рвали друг друга на части, стараясь перекричать друг друга. _Направо, налево, вверх.  
Демократия.  
Анархия._  
Линкара побеждает лидера очередного стадиона и сам не понимает, как. Толпа в его голове смеётся радостно, ликует и снова грызётся между собой. Толпа в его голове ведёт Линкару куда-то вперёд, куда-то на вершину, и он может только послушно следовать её желанию.

_“What's a mob to a king?”_

Линкара всю свою жизнь верил, что россказни о чемпионах, одержимых чем-то за гранью человеческого понимания, — просто глупые слухи. Он верил, что это сказки, которые родители рассказывают на ночь своим детям, боясь выпускать тех из дома. Но потом, в день, когда Линкара выбирал своего стартера, его рука непроизвольно дрогнула, и, кажется, он указал не на того, о ком думал, а потом перестал думать вообще, потому что разум заполонило миллиардом голосов. Каждый голос чего-то хотел. Это разрывало сознание на части, заставляя тело безвольно плестись следом. _Вверх вверх налево демократия анархия анархия._

_“What's a king to a God?”_

Линкара побеждает. Это легко, когда голоса перестают царапать друг дружку. Линкара проигрывает, когда голоса не могут договориться. Иногда он ловит покемонов, которые ему совсем не нужны. Иногда он теряет тех, к кому успел привязаться за те немногие мгновения, когда наступал отлив и голоса ненадолго затихали. Линкаре кажется, что эти моменты — единственное, что заставляет его не сойти с ума. Но потом голоса снова въедаются в его сознание, сильнее, острее, смеются и злорадствуют и анархия анархия анархия приказывают делать то, чего делать совсем не хочется, от чего внутри больно, и вот он теряет Чимчара, и всё летит к чертям, и Линкара уже больше ни в чём не уверен, потому что _вверх налево налево вверх анархия анархия анархия ALL PRAISE HELLIX FOSSIL_

_“What's a God to a non-believer?”_


	3. Крик в бесконечности

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot Hole!Критик и другие персонажи в качестве приглашенных гостей, G

Бесконечность — это на самом деле очень долго. Критик даже не подозревал, насколько. Почему-то ему никогда не верилось в "навсегда": когда-нибудь всё заканчивается. Жизни обрываются, пустеют города, пересыхают реки, осыпаются трухой леса, сгорают на солнце пустыни. Рано или поздно всему приходит конец.  
Бесконечность — это не пять и не десять лет, это значит, что всё на самом деле никогда больше не поменяется. Бесконечность ощущается странно. Тёмным пространством космоса, россыпью звезд и горящих солнц, и вечно голодными черными дырами, и пустотой внутри, от которой хочется кричать, вот только никто не услышит, как кричит Вселенная. Быть может, на далекой богом забытой планете этот крик и раздастся эхом ударов грома, быть может, встрепенется и взовьется в небо стайка птиц, быть может, человек, одиноко бредущий сквозь равнину, услышит отголосок вопля ужаса. Но гром утихнет, и птицы снова сядут на землю, и путник продолжит идти вперед.  
Бесконечность — это на самом деле очень страшно.  
Иногда Критик спускается на Землю, и ощущения от этого такие, будто он находится где-то на самой грани между сном и реальностью, будто это и не он вовсе, просто бледная копия, которую даже не увидят, не заметят. Поначалу Критик пытался заговорить, но никто не слышал его голоса, и взгляды бывших друзей проходили куда-то сквозь него. И если кто из них и заметит что-то в самом уголке своего глаза, какую-то неясную тень, непонятные, размытые очертания, то легко объяснит себе это игрой воображения.  
Бесконечность — это на самом деле очень одиноко.  
Критику кажется, что он сходит с ума. Наверное, сумасшедшая Вселенная — это очень плохие новости.  
Если Критик очень захочет, то сможет увидеть Время. Он сможет увидеть, что было, что будет, что могло было быть, и иногда его голову посещает мысль узнать, кончится ли это когда-то, но он никогда этого не делает. Он боится, что ответом будет "нет".  
Несколько месяцев тянутся годами, и Критик точно знает, что потом будет только хуже, только тяжелее, и гром гремит так, что уши закладывает. Несколько месяцев тянутся, и тянутся, и тянутся так, что Критик уже больше не уверен, что здесь, в Бесконечности, вообще есть время.  
Очень скоро он перестаёт об этом думать.  
Неправильное, порождённое Сюжетной Дырой, продолжает течь сквозь его сознание каждое мгновение, не замедляясь, не останавливаясь, не позволяя перевести дыхание — поначалу ловить ошибки было трудно, они путались в переплетались между собой, будто клубок ниток, терялись между прошлым и будущим, как закатившаяся под кофейный автомат монетка. Но Критик привык очень быстро, и теперь неправильности сгорали мгновенно, едва успев появиться, монотонно и размеренно. Доведённая до автоматизма работа оставляла Критику много простора для ненужных мыслей.  
Бесконечность — это на самом деле очень много. Это миллиарды и миллиарды звезд, это планеты, и метеориты, и астероиды, и космический мусор, и солнца, и чёрные дыры, и необъятная пустота, заполняющая бреши. Критик видит всё это одновременно. Критик может сосредоточиться на чём-то одном, на одной крошечной жизни, и она откроется перед ним, будто книга, так и ждущая, когда её начнут листать, или фильм, который нужно посмотреть.  
Единственная жизнь, от которой Критик держится подальше, — это его собственная. Ему не очень-то хочется вспоминать о том, чего уже не вернуть.  
Иногда, очень-очень редко, кто-нибудь из других зовёт его в Место-вне-мест, где нет ничего, кроме пустоты. Критику так и не удалось понять, какого пустота цвета, потому что каждый раз, когда он пытался приглядеться, что-то отталкивало его взгляд в сторону, и от осознания того, что хоть где-то он не всесилен, становилось немного легче.  
Других оказалось гораздо больше, чем Критик предполагал — впрочем, если подумать, то так и должно быть, учитывая бесконечно огромное количество миров. Критик не понимал только одного: почему среди них так много девочек-подростков из Японии.  
Обычно его звали ради того, чтобы объяснить какое-нибудь очередное дурацкое правило, до которого Критик и так смог бы додуматься, и, как ни странно, ни одно из них не включало в себя ничего вроде “не изменяй законы физики”.  
Иногда Критик чувствовал, как кусок пустоты просто пропадал. На его месте ничего не появлялось, но и пустоты там больше не было, словно что-то другое, что-то, чего не должно быть, прорывалось откуда-то, вклинилось, ворвалось, и теперь в тишине звучало едва уловимое эхо его голоса.  
— Держись от него подальше, — предупредила Критика Злой Волк однажды, заметив, как тот вслушивается в отголосок статичных помех. По правде сказать, знать, что случится в противном случае, Критику совершенно не хотелось.  
Но обычно Критик был один, наедине с настоящим, прошлым и будущим, за которыми нужно было присматривать. Там, откуда не сбежать, там, где негде спрятаться, там, где есть только ты, твоя сознание и биллионы голосов внутри него.  
Бесконечность — это на самом деле очень, очень-очень-очень-очень долго. Крик Критика просто утопает в ней, оставляя лишь едва уловимое эхо.


	4. Мимикрия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Харви Файнвойс, 90`s Kid, упоминается Энтити, G

Харви понял слишком поздно, тогда, когда уже совсем ничего нельзя было сделать, тогда, когда можно было только беспомощно наблюдать, беспомощно цепляться за жизнь, беспомощно палить в воздух. Харви понял, и осознание ударило его наотмашь, резко, звонко, так, что в ушах на мгновение повис пронзительный писк. Харви понял, и в то крошечное мгновение до того, как реальность погрузилась в море серо-чёрно-белого, единственное, о чём он ещё успел подумать, — как же он не заметил раньше.  
Существо, монстр, чудовище из самых жутких ночных кошмаров, натянувшее на себя чужое лицо, застегнувшее на себе чужую кожу, как Харви застёгивает пуговицы на рубашке — абсолютная, идеальная маскировка хищника под жертву: те же руки, те же губы, тот же голос. Но сейчас Харви всматривался в это лицо и понимал — нет. Нет, у Кида не могло быть такой улыбки.  
У человека не могло быть такой улыбки.  
Эта улыбка похожа на тьму на дне океана, на изломанную линию молнии по свинцовому от облаков небу, на укус ядовитой змеи, на холод дула пистолета, уткнувшегося в затылок. От этой улыбки в воздухе повисает запах первобытного страха, ощущение чего-то очень древнего, древнее самой вселенной, чего-то такого, до чего человеческий мозг не был в состоянии додуматься, чего не был в состоянии вообразить.  
Харви думал, как же он не заметил раньше? — а улыбка на украденном лице всё скалилась, и всё вокруг покрывалось волнами, будто сама реальность дрожала в страхе, сжималась, стараясь спрятаться подальше.  
Как он мог не заметить?  
Харви думал об этом ещё очень долго. Даже когда всё кончилось, даже когда помехи утихли, а Энтити разорвал сам себя на части, даже тогда. Он слишком хорошо помнил это ощущение. Они все помнили, даже когда притворялись, будто забыли.  
Харви думал об этом каждый раз, когда оставался в комнате один, и на уровне инстинктов в голове возникало навязчивое, тревожное желание обернуться и проверить, не прячется ли что-то за спиной, в темноте. Он думал об этом каждый раз, когда в шуме толпы на мгновение ему слышался чужой, нечеловеческий голос, похожий на скрип ногтей по стеклу, такой, что приходилось невольно замирать на месте, прислушиваться и гадать, действительно ли ему просто почудилось.  
Но сильнее всего Харви думал об этом, когда видел Кида, видел его улыбку, живую, настоящую, видел и краем сознания невольно гадал: а что, если?.. — и ждал, что в любую секунду эта улыбка превратится в хищный оскал монстра из древних легенд, в злобную издёвку Бога из забытых сказок. Харви ждал этого, хоть и знал, что всё кончилось, хоть и ненавидел сам себя за это.  
Кид едва заметно улыбается, ловя на себе его взгляд, и Харви невольно задерживает дыхание.


	5. Я знаю

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джерас, Доктор Линксейно, PG-13

Со временем у путешественника между Вселенными накапливается множество правил, которые лучше не нарушать. Например, «не пей светящуюся воду» или «не трогай подозрительных жриц».  
Сегодняшний урок: вне зависимости от того, насколько глупо выглядит твой враг, не стоит его недооценивать.  
В своё оправдание Джерас может сказать, что враг действительно выглядел чертовски глупо. И не важно, что на родной планете этого существа утки считались смертоносными хищниками, а розовый цвет символизировать смерть. А ещё то, что Линкара издевался над утками точно так же.  
Огрёб почему-то всё равно только Джерас.  
Именно так он закончил в медицинском отсеке Комикрона-1, со слегка кружащейся от потери крови головой и раскроенным плечом, из которого торчал вонзившийся в мясо крюк.  
Больно уже не было: когда Джерас ещё корчился на полу, не в состоянии определить собственное положение в пространстве и в чётким ощущением того, что прямо сейчас в его плечо вцепилась ядовитыми клыками гадюка, кто-то оперативно вколол ему дозу обезболивающего (или что это было — Джерас не уверен, но эта штука остановила кровь), такую, что Джерас до конца боя считал пролетающих мимо крылатых барашков.  
Сквозь разлившийся в голове мутный приторный туман Джерасу чудились прикосновения болезненно знакомых рук, и чужой смех, от которого сводило сердце, и мягкие губы, складывающиеся в слова, которые он уже больше никогда не услышит.  
Сейчас туман рассеялся, оставив за собой только свинцовую тяжесть во всём теле.  
Джерас слышал доносящиеся из щели плохо закрытой двери голоса, но слова понимал лишь частично.  
— …ну так сделай с ним что-нибудь, ты же доктор!  
— Я другой доктор!  
— Да ладно, готов поспорить, у тебя даже докторской степени нет!..  
Джерас знал, в чём проблема.  
Они не могли отвезти его в обычную больницу. В том числе и потому что тогда им пришлось бы объяснять, как так вышло, что он напоролся на крюк плечом, но в первую очередь из-за того, что, как они выяснили незадолго после знакомства, физиология жителей этого мира слегка отличается от физиологии Джераса.  
По большей части всё было не так плохо: у него не было второго сердца или третьей почки, разве что лёгкие были увеличены, но в целом ничего такого, чего нельзя было бы выдать за редкую анатомическую мутацию.  
А вот почему кровь Джераса была синего цвета, объяснить было бы сложнее.  
Дверь мягко щёлкнула замком — краем глаза, с трудом повернув голову, Джерас увидел Доктора Линксейно, пересекающего комнату и недовольно бормочущего себе под нос что-то про «вот сам с ним что-нибудь и сделай, у тебя же магия».  
— И у меня есть докторская степень, — обиженно добавил он сам себе, — …она по философии.  
Дальше Джерас в его речь решил не вслушиваться: всё равно там не содержалось ничего полезного. К тому же темнота вновь начинала застилать взор. Кажется, только в этот момент он понял, как же сильно устал, как если бы не спал несколько дней к ряду, а теперь, наконец, добрался до кровати. Единственным, чего Джерас сейчас по-настоящему хотел, — это сказать всему миру вокруг «а, ну и чёрт с тобой» и провалиться в мягкий приветливый сон.  
Из мягкого приветливого сна Джераса вырвала пощёчина — он открыл глаза не сколько от боли, которой, кстати, до сих пор не чувствовал, сколько от возмущения.  
Джерасу потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, что именно поменялось с тех пор, как его глаза были открыты в последний раз, а поменялось несколько вещей сразу: теперь он лежал на спине под ярким светом ламп, его плащ и пиджак валялись где-то на полу. Вокруг Джераса крутился Линксейно.  
— Привет, док, — хриплым шёпотом пробормотал Джерас, наверное, просто чтобы проверить, может ли он говорить вообще, потому что в горле сейчас было настолько сухо, что, казалось, слова просто застрянут там.  
Линксейно закатил глаза. Ну, Джерас, конечно, этого не видел, но предполагал, что так и было.  
— Не теряй сознание, — предупредил его доктор (проще сказать, чем сделать), и в следующую же секунду Джерас услышал мерзкий чавкающий звук совсем рядом. Он даже не успел до конца понять, что это было, а Линксейно уже откладывал в сторону вытащенный из плеча крюк.  
Забавно, но Джерас совершенно, абсолютно ничего не ощутил, и это заставляло его чувствовать себя до отвращения не в своей тарелке.  
Нет, не то чтобы Джерас предпочёл корчиться от боли, просто за то время, что он провёл, блуждая по незнакомым и зачастую не самым безопасным мирам, он выучил, что — и это стало ещё одним и тех правил, которые лучше не нарушать — боль помогает. Боль — это как датчик неисправности, если у тебя что-то болит, значит у тебя что-то не в порядке.  
Но сейчас он видит свою кровь, с новой силой начавшую заливать стол, и окровавленный крюк, и изуродованное мясо, а датчик молчит.  
Линксейно начал обрабатывать рану обеззараживающим раствором, и Джерас знал, что это тоже должно было быть больно, но больно не было.  
— Не вертись, — строго сказал ему Линксейно, когда Джерас повернул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть рану.  
Он не чувствовал даже прикосновений, словно его тело разом выключилось, оставляя сознание запертым в безжизненной оболочке.  
Впрочем, сейчас не лучшее время для подобны аналогий.  
Джерас только надеялся, что Линксейно зашивает его рану не по руководству, найденному в Гугле. Он совершенно точно был другим доктором, даже не смотря на то, что, казалось, знал, что делает. Пальцы Линксейно не дрожали, но только от того, что он привык иметь дело с мелкими деталями и субстанциями, которые взрываются при любом неловком обращении — Джерас легко читал на его лице нервную сосредоточенность. Такое лицо бывает у людей, которым приходится продумывать каждое своё действие.  
Джерас помнил, как Кейтлин зашивала их раны: выверенными, механическими, доведёнными до автоматизма движениями, но в то же время целиком и полностью контролируя ситуацию. По каждому крошечному шву, что она оставляла на коже, было видно, сколько таких операций Кейтлин провела за свою жизнь.  
С Линксейно всё было иначе. Он был скорее, как сам Джерас: тот тоже мог зашить рану, вот только учиться ему приходилось на практике, не потому что ему хотелось, а потому, что другого выбора не оставалось.  
— Ты можешь связаться со своим ИИ? — спросил Линксейно после ужасно долгой паузы. Должно быть, это значило, что он закончил зашивать рану.  
— Да. Зачем? — переспросил Джерас хрипло, наблюдая за тем, как Линксейно достаёт из аптечки бинт.  
— У твоей крови другой химический состав, донора мы тебе вряд ли найдём, и я сомневаюсь, что в твои карманы встроен холодильник с парой пакетиков, — раздражающе невозмутимо ответил тот, пожимая плечами.  
— О, прости, что я оказался заперт в твоём мире так спонтанно, что не успел к этому подготовиться.  
Линксейно продолжил так же невозмутимо затягивать бинт на его плече.  
— Я думал, ты уже закончил с нытьём, — только и пробормотал он.  
В этот момент вся благодарность за спасение собственной жизни, которую Джерас должен был бы испытывать (не то чтобы он не был благодарен, но сейчас это отошло на второй план) вымело из головы бурным потоком мимолётно возникшего гнева. Как если бы невидимый курок щёлкнул где-то очень глубоко внутри его сознания, выпуская пулю нежелательных эмоций наружу.  
—Нытьём? Ты хоть знаешь, о чём говоришь? — крикнул Джерас, приподнимаясь на локтях. Линксейно, как раз собиравшийся обрезать ненужный бинт, растерянно замер, удивлённый такой бурной реакцией на собственные слова. — Ты знаешь, какого это, быть запертым в совершенно чужом мире, потеряв всё, что у тебя было? Ты знаешь, какого это: смотреть, как всё, что ты любишь, распадается на части, ты знаешь?..  
— Я знаю.  
Слова Джераса застряли в горле. Это был совсем не тот ответ, который он ожидал услышать.  
В повисшей тишине Линксейно молча щёлкнул ножницами и принялся осторожно связывать между собой кончики бинта. Казалось, будто на этом он собирался замолчать насовсем, и Джерас уже перестал ждать, однако после долгой паузы Линксейно продолжил.  
— Ты помнишь Лорда Вайса, верно? — спросил он, откладывая ножницы в сторону — его голос звучал непривычно безразлично, но понять, что это безразличие напускное, труда не составляло. — Однажды он пришёл в мой мир, и… мой мир сгорел. Я сбежал, а мой брат остался в последний момент, чтобы спасти девушку, которую любил. Я не смог его остановить, — Линксейно невесело усмехнулся, — по правде сказать, сейчас я понимаю, что у меня просто не хватило храбрости это сделать.  
Джерас молча слушал. Он не был уверен, что ему вообще было, что сказать. Всё это время он провёл, злясь на весь этот мир из-за того, что мир не в состоянии его понять, и никогда не задумывался о том, сколько их таких на самом деле — запертых в чужих вселенных.  
— Ты не можешь вернуться домой, потому что твой мир убьёт тебя. Я? Я не могу вернуться, потому что моего дома больше нет. — Линксейно пожал плечами, так, словно ему не очень-то и хотелось. В этом тоне было столько лжи, что, казалось, ещё бы немного, и она начала бы капать на пол, как грязь с губки.  
— Мне жаль, — прошептал Джерас, и это, конечно, было совершенно лишним, да и не тем, что он на самом деле хотел сказать.  
— Да, — кивнул Линксейно, — мне тебя тоже. Ладно, лежи тут и не вставай. Свяжусь с твоим ИИ, посмотрим, сможет ли он что-нибудь нам отправить.  
Он стащил с рук окрашенные синим перчатки и направился к двери, ясно давай понять, что на этом разговор закончен. Джерас не мог его винить.  
— Эй, Линксейно! – крикнул Джерас, пока от ещё не успел закрыть за собой дверь. — Спасибо.  
Линксейно фыркнул, пробормотал что-то про «ой, да подумаешь» и поспешил сбежать. Он явно не привык к благодарностям в свой адрес.  
Джерас поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Он не так уж часто улыбался с тех пор, как угодил сюда.  
Комната погрузилась в мягкую тишину. Джерас закрыл глаза, пронзительный свет ламп по ту сторону век постепенно начал тускнеть, позволяя сознанию плавно соскользнуть в сон.  
Сегодняшний урок: иногда у людей гораздо больше общего, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.


	6. Глаза

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ностальгирующий Критик, Тот Парень, Роб, PG-13, кроссовер с In the Flesh

Ностальгирующий Критик смотрел на своё отражение в запотевшем зеркале, по поверхности которого стремительно стекали вниз крупные, горячие капли — смотрел так, как если бы видел самого себя впервые в жизни, так, будто перед ним какой-то чужой, совершенно незнакомый человек, двойник из параллельной вселенной или злобный брат-близнец. Впрочем, нет: на своего злобного брата-близнеца Критик уже насмотрелся в достатке.  
Его лицо было… почти таким же, как и раньше, может, слегка бледнее… хорошо, сильно бледнее, особенно при ярком свете — кожа была почти серой, словно постаревший от времени лист бумаги. Но это не было самым страшным: самым страшными были глаза, пустые и безжизненные, белёсые, мутные, с расплывчатой кляксой крошечного зрачка. Эти глаза напоминали, предупреждали о том, что где-то внутри этой головы, где-то в центре полумёртвого мозга прячется голодное, ненасытное животное, готовое убивать только ради куска плоти. Эти глаза, они были как проклятье, как клеймо, пока прячешь их за линзами: всё в порядке, но стоит их снять и взглянуть на себя в зеркало, как в ту же секунду, когда ты уже почти забыл, тебя настигает беспощадное напоминание.  
Критик мрачно вздохнул и размазал по зеркальной поверхности осевший там бусинками пар.  
Сегодня он возвращается домой.  
Ничего странного, это теперь привычно: выловили голодным монстром, вылечили от желания есть мозги, и спустя пару десятков занятий в группе психологической поддержки, где точно такие же бывшие монстры с серыми лицами и мёртвыми глазами делятся своими воспоминаниями о том, как, кого и когда они ели, — ты свободен, собирай вещички, езжай домой и постарайся вернуть долг Америке, экономику которой ты так безалаберно обрушил.  
По правде сказать, Критик совсем не ожидал, что кто-то из его родственничков решит всё-таки за ним приехать; он думал, придётся ловить такси: ехать в общественном транспорте, пускай даже с рожей, замазанной муссом, от которого оттенок кожи наводил на мысли о Никки Минаж, не очень хотелось. Но нет, в день, когда в его медицинской книжке появилась свежая печать, позволяющая покидать пределы больницы, за Критиком действительно приехали.  
Первые несколько секунд они с Робом молча смотрели друг на друга, потом так же молча сели в машину и так же молча поехали прочь от серого здания, пропахшего лекарствами и формалином.  
Наверное, им особо нечего было друг другу сказать. Критику — особенно. Ну не рассказывать же брату о том, как он несколько месяцев слонялся по округе Чикаго в компании других зомби — PDSников, то есть, — сеял панику, убивал людей и пожирал их мозги? Не самая лучшая тема для беседы, особенно учитывая, что Роб в последний раз видел Критика в гробу, мёртвым. Ну то есть совсем мёртвым, по-настоящему, не как сейчас.  
Да и Роб вряд ли спешил поделиться воспоминаниями о том, как они отбивались от толпы оживших мертвецов, вышибая им мозги направо и налево.  
— Так… как ты? — спросил Роб кварталах в трёх от дома, когда машина встала на светофоре. Рядом с ними остановился тяжёлый джип, его водитель скучающе осматривался по сторонам, и у Критика возникло непреодолимо острое желание проверить, точно ли он не забыл нанести на лицо мусс.  
— Ну, вроде неплохо. Ну, то есть, я частично мёртв, но в целом… неплохо. Привыкаю, — отстранённо ответил Критик, словно речь шла о чём-то совершенно повседневном. Впрочем, он не удивится, если очень скоро так оно и будет. Умер и воскрес? Пфф, подумаешь, с кем не бывает. Кого сейчас таким удивишь?  
— Хорошо, — кивнул сам себе Роб, хотя дураку понятно было, что ничего хорошего в этом нет.  
Светофор переключился с красного на зелёный, и машина плавно двинулась вперёд, шурша колёсами по асфальту. Это была уже та часть пути, которую Критик смог бы преодолеть и с закрытыми глазами: всё так привычно, что знаешь, где какой камень лежит. Разве что… более серое, и то тут, то там на стенах виднеются оскорбительные надписи в адрес бывших зом… PDSников.  
Самая большая надпись была на их доме.  
— Не обращай внимания. Я заставлю того козла это стереть, — пообещал Роб, проследив за взглядом Критика, устремлённым на розовую надпись на двери их гаража.  
— «Гнилушки, умрите обратно», — зачитал тот вслух. — Как мило. Он будет очень рад меня видеть. С каких это пор Тот Парень заделался освободителем невинных и угнетённых?  
— С тех пор, как выяснил, что может безнаказанно стрелять людям в голову, — мрачно ответил Роб.  
Критик прикинул, каковы его шансы быть застреленным в собственном доме в первые пять секунд. «Крайне велики», — подсказал ему инстинкт самосохранения.  
В прихожую Критик вошёл, героически прячась за спину брата, прямо как в старые добрые времена, когда Тот Парень грозился засунуть маленькому Критику петарду в ноздрю, чтобы посмотреть на кровавый фейерверк.  
Если подумать, с тех пор изменилось не так уж многое.  
— Вы только посмотрите, кто вернулся, — услышал Критик откуда-то из-за угла. Если бы его сердце до сих пор билось, то сейчас был бы тот самый момент, когда стоило звонить в скорую помощь и сообщать о сердечном приступе.  
Критик картинно скривился. Тот Парень выглядел жизнерадостно: ещё бы, судя по медали, приколотой к халату, он был в первых рядах желающих присоединиться к борьбе против зомби, а потом ещё несколько месяцев наслаждался задорной кровавой резнёй, под шумок насилуя, грабя и убивая, сваливая потом всю вину на ходячих трупов. Либо никому не пришло в голову, что ни грабежом, ни изнасилованием мёртвые не интересуются (о последнем Критик старался не думать особенно усердно), либо Тот Парень был просто одним из многих.  
— Тебе наконец вручили титул Мистер Психованный Козёл-2014? — угрюмо спросил Критик, явно не пытаясь скрыть, что особой радости от встречи с этим братом не испытывает.  
— Да, у меня отлично получалось разбрызгивать мозги гнилушек по стенам, и общество заметило мои выдающиеся способности. — Тот Парень обаятельно улыбнулся, и Критик невольно представил, скольких он убил с точно такой же улыбкой.  
— Так хватит, — прервал их Роб.  
— Ооо, ну мы просто играем, — наигранно расстроился Тот Парень, очевидно тоже прочувствовал ностальгическое настроение.  
— Иди отмой ту надпись с гаража, или я выкину своё порно с E.T.  
Тот Парень пожал плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что не особенно-то он и расстроился такой потере. Но в гараж всё-таки пошёл.  
— Не волнуйся, я с ним поговорю, — пообещал Роб, когда шаги Тот Парня утихли вдали.  
— Что, ты выкинешь его домашнее видео, если он меня убьёт? — спросил Критик с усмешкой.  
— Нет, сделаю из подвала тренажёрный зал, — очень серьёзно сказал Роб в ответ.  
Критик неожиданно для себя рассмеялся, почти искренне. Ну, неплохая месть.  
Он уже почти поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату, когда Роб окликнул его:  
— Даг? Я рад, что ты жив.  
— Спасибо. Я рад, что ты рад.  
Критик улыбнулся.  
«Только я не жив».  
Критик закрыл за собой дверь на щеколду (старая привычка, помогает, когда твой брат — псих), постоял так пару мгновений с чемоданом в руке, в котором умещались все его скромные пожитки вроде десятка баночек с муссом и пачек с контактными линзами цвета его глаз, осматривая комнату, казалось, ничуть не изменившуюся. Будто Критик и не умирал вовсе — так, уехал ненадолго, в отпуск или на какой-нибудь очередной фест, и всё оставил на своих местах: вон полка с DVD, вон кипа бумаги, на которой записан сценарий к следующему обзору, вон оставшийся без пары носок одиноко сушится на батарее.  
Критик вздохнул, сел на кровать, ещё немного посмотрел на комнату, будто надеясь открыть в ней какие-то новые детали, снова вздохнул, потом резко сорвался с места, открыл замок на двери и резко свернул в ванну.  
Из зеркала на него смотрел вполне нормальный живой человек. С неестественным оттенком кожи, будто он был каким-нибудь Кеном, но всё же вполне живой. И глаза тоже живые. Глядя в такие глаза, можно решить, будто у человека тёплая кожа, и сердце бьётся, качая по венам кровь. Эти глаза были глазами человека. Не монстра. Обычного человека.  
Критик снимает линзы и долго смывает с лица и рук мусс. Он чувствует себя как змея, сбрасывающая старую, ненужную оболочку, с той только разницей, что эта оболочка теперь просто маска, нужная лишь за тем, чтобы дети не пугались его в очереди кинотеатра.  
Критик поднимает взгляд, смотрит на свою серую кожу, на зрачки, размазанные в центре белёсых глаз.  
И едва заметно улыбается.


	7. Падение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тот Парень/Ностальгирующий Критик, NC-17, PWP  
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ: твинцест, изнасилование, жестокость

В его прикосновениях не было ничего, кроме холода, кроме жажды утолить собственные эгоистичные желания, и ни капли заботы, ни капли тепла. Ничего из того, что обычно испытывают люди, когда их тела переплетаются в порыве страсти — ну или как там обычно пишут в порно-романах?  
Это было далеко не самым страшным, потому что очень скоро, помимо просто желания, в нём пробудится желание сделать больно.  
Критик знал это, знал этот взгляд, знал эти жесты и просто подчинялся, просто шёл следом, потому что если он не подчинится, будет гораздо-гораздо больнее. Сейчас он почти привык, сейчас он знает, как нужно себя вести, что нужно делать, чтобы пальцы на руках остались целыми.  
Всё страшно только в первый раз.  
Их первый раз был ужасным: Тот Парень просто схватил Критика за шкирку, затащил в подвал и бил по лицу до тех пор, пора Критик не перестал дёргаться, пока крови не стало так много, что она залила всё лицо, пока из горла не прекратили вырываться крики. Было холодно, мерзко и очень больно, потому что Того Парня совершенно не заботило, что у Критика это впервые, а всхлипы и слёзы его откровенно веселили, и, когда Критик начал умолять остановиться, этот гондон кончил.  
Сейчас стало легче. Не потому, что боль ушла, не потому, что он научился вычищать из сознания едкую грязь, оседающую на душе каждый раз точно также, как он смывал с себя остывший пот и подсохшую кровь. Просто он привык и знал, чего ждать. Он знал, что иногда Тот Парень может ограничится быстрым перепихом, иногда ему достаточно отсосать, иногда он достаёт наручники и привязывает Критика к кровати, а иногда бьет его ремнем, перегнув через колени, как нашкодившего ребенка. Самое главное, Критик готов ко всему, и временами это даёт хоть какую-то иллюзию контроля над ситуацией.  
Сейчас от Того Парня пахнет табачным дымом и чужой кровью. Он медленно раздевает Критика, а потом раздевается сам, и они стоят друг против друга — совершенно идентичные до последней черты, словно бы до последней родинки, как будто одного из них на самом деле распечатали на 3D принтере, и теперь чёрт разберёшь, кто был первым. Это пугает, так, что по позвоночнику невольно пробегает дрожь. Страшно видеть на своём лице такое выражение, такой взгляд, такую улыбку. В такие моменты Критику просто хочется закрыть глаза и впасть в кому, а проснуться уже тогда, когда вся эта поебота закончится.  
Говорят, что, когда жизнь тебя имеет, нужно расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Когда тебя имеет Тот Парень, расслабляться нельзя, потому что каждая секунда рядом с ним — это как хождение по лезвию ножа, и в то мгновение, когда ты решишь ослабить защиту, этот говнюк рассмеётся и ударит под дых или по рёбрам или ещё куда — в метафорическом и в прямом смысле.  
Всё это похоже на затянувшееся падение в бездну: ты летишь и летишь куда-то вниз, вокруг мрак, ты ничего не видишь, но знаешь, что в любой момент можешь шлёпнуться животом о камни. Ты падаешь, падаешь, падаешь, и ты ждёшь, ждёшь, ждёшь, ты привыкаешь ждать, а потом ты забываешь ждать, и в эту же секунду — шлёп! — ты плоский, и все твои кости сломаны.  
Когда Тот Парень наконец срывается с места и бьет по лицу так сильно, что Критик теряет равновесие и ударяется носом о пол, а потом, не позволяя подняться, наваливается сверху, Критик понимает: шлёп.  
В этом сравнении с бездной нет ничего романтического, потому что на дне липко, холодно и невыносимо темно.  
Тот Парень не целует — он кусает кожу, оставляя на шее следы зубов, кусает там, где больнее всего, и Критик вздрагивает каждый раз, выгибается под ледяными прикосновениями. Иногда укусы сменяются пародиями на поцелуи: не оттого, что Тот Парень вдруг испытал прилив братской любви — ему просто нравится смотреть, как чужое тело реагируют на контраст между резкой болью и синтетической нежностью, нравится знать, что в такие моменты Критик ничего не может с собой поделать.  
Тот Парень слишком хорошо изучил его, как лягушку под микроскопом, он знает, как сделать до бликов в глазах больно, он знает, как довести Критика до состояния беспамятства — и, конечно, пользуется этим. Тому Парню не нравится трахать брёвна, ему нравится, когда есть ответная реакция, когда можно заставить плакать от боли или почти довести до оргазма, а потом сделать скучающее лицо и уйти. Больше всего ему нравится, когда Критик забывается и начитает умолять.  
Критик прекрасно знает это, но ничего сделать с собой не может. Он чувствует себя собакой, которую натренировали есть со звонком, вот только его натренировали раздвигать ноги и кончать по команде.  
Критик тихо поскуливает, когда плохо смазанные слюной пальцы Того Парня проникают внутрь, но это почти не больно, потому что растягивает он медленно, издевательски медленно. И в этом нет ничего другого, только издёвка, только стремление довести Критика до состояния полной, абсолютной покорности. Ну и совсем чуть-чуть — «скажи спасибо, что я такой добрый, а то мог бы и задницу порвать».  
Критик не успевает оценить доброту Того Парня в полной мере — его уже ставят раком. Его трахают, его вжимают окровавленным носом в пол, его заставляют чувствовать себя самым ничтожным человеком на этой планете. Всё как обычно, Критик привык. Чужие пальцы сжимаются на заднице с такой силой, что непременно останутся синяки. Критик до боли стискивает зубы, чтобы не кричать, но какой-нибудь унизительный звук то и дело вырывается наружу.  
В конце концов Тому Парню надоедает, он кончает внутрь, отбрасывает Критика в сторону, как надоевшую игрушку, похоже, не слишком довольный результатом, и идёт к барной стойке, а Критик так и остаётся лежать на полу, чувствуя, как сквозняк касается кожи и как ломит каждую чёртову косточку. Критик был к этому готов, как и ко всему. Когда так долго падаешь в метафорическую бездну, невольно воображаешь себе парашют.  
Взгляд Критика прикован к рукоятке раскладного ножа, виднеющейся из кармана лежащего совсем рядом пиджака. Тот Парень не оборачивается, он делает глоток бренди, мышцы на его спине расслаблены, а дыхание уже восстановилось.  
Медленно, Критик протягивает руку к ножу, и узор из слоновой кости кажется отчего-то тёплым на ощупь. Так же медленно он встаёт на ноги.  
На самом деле в метафорическую бездну всё это время падали они оба, вот только Критик знал об этом.  
Тот Парень не оборачивается.  
Шлёп.


	8. Часовая бомба

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тодд в Тенях/Ностальгирующая Чика, R

На её теле всё ещё остались шрамы.  
Они были бледные, но каждый раз, когда Чика смотрела на себя в зеркало, они бросались в глаза мгновенно.  
Никто не замечал. Мир был наполнен бессмыслицей, наполнен странным и нелогичным, а люди ничего не замечали, или замечали, но забывали, или не забывали, а думали, что так оно и должно быть. Сложно быть странным во вселенной, полной странностей.  
Иногда, когда Чика была совсем-совсем одна, она слышала, как бьётся её сердце. Оно билось совсем не так, как у нормальных людей:оно стучало, оно тикало в груди как механизм, как часовая бомба.  
Тик-так, тик-так.  
Её выпотрошили и собрали заново. Её плоть разрезала и заменили металлом, заметили проводами и микросхемами, в её голову вонзили, как осиное жало, футуристичный суперкомпьютер.  
Тик-так, тик-так.  
На стенах была её кровь, на полу было её мясо.  
Тик-так, тик-так.  
Внутри провода и железо.  
На её боках остались шрамы, и иногда Чике хотелось взять со стола нож и распороть их, вытащить из себя всё ненужное и зашить себя обратно.  
Тик-так.  
Ночью в городе холодно и пахнет опустевшими улицами и чёрным чаем в картонном стаканчике, о который Чика греет пальцы. Они с Тоддом редко разговаривают, обычно просто сидят без слов, а потом также без слов расходятся в разные стороны. Всё, что было раньше, ушло, осталась только пронзительная пустота внутри, словно грудную клетку наполнили горным воздухом. Чика не знает, почему так случилось. Может, всё дело в проводах в её сердце.  
— Позвони Линкаре. Он что-нибудь придумает, — говорит Тодд однажды. — Он всё исправит, меня вот исправил.  
Чика усмехается и думает, что это очень по-геройски: исправлять косяки злой версии своего домашнего робота из альтернативной вселенной.  
— Тебя, Тодд, в костюм Робокопа одели, — отвечает Чика, разглядывая тёмную поверхность чая. — У меня в сердце железка.  
Если её вытащить, Чика умрёт. Она знает, она звонила Линкаре.  
В детстве Чика играла в "Волшебника Изумрудного Города" и всегда была Дороти. Маленькой доброй девочкой, потерявшей дорогу домой.  
К тридцати годам что-то в её жизни не срослось.  
Тик-так.  
Когда они с Тоддом целуются, поцелуй получается сухой и вымученный, как в плохих фильмах с плохими актёрами, а ещё — со вкусов чёрного чая из картонного стаканчика.  
Чика не уверена, зачем она это сделала, но знает, что Тодд не уверен тоже, а значит всё в порядке.  
Они долго и нудно занимаются сексом на лавке в тёмном парке, как парочка сошедших с ума от гормонов подростков, только у подростков всё с огоньком, а Чика думает только о том, что член Тодда — это, пожалуй, наименее мерзкое из того, что в ней побывало за последние месяцы.  
Часовая бомба в её груди так ни разу и не сбивается с ритма.  
Тик-так, тик-так.


	9. Он был на вкус как труп

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мехакара/Чёрный Фонарь Спуни, NC-17, PWP  
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ: нецензурная лексика, поедание людей и кровь в кадре

Парнишка был ещё жив, когда Чёрный Фонарь выдрал зубами кусок его плоти. Так всегда было веселее: начинать, пока они ещё дёргаются, наблюдать за ужасом в глазах людей, осознающих, что их вот-вот сожрут, слышать их последний, такой жалобный, такой жалкий хрип за несколько секунд до того, как они умирают от болевого шока. Страх — это то единственное качество, которое Чёрный Фонарь ценил в людях. Всё остальное вызывало только раздражение и желание поскорее перегрызть глотку.  
Человечишка всё ещё пытался кричать, но вместо этого только пищал и свистел прокушенным горлом, а потом его слабое сердечко просто остановилось. Труп был ещё тёплым.  
Труп был ещё вкусным.  
— Что ты там делаешь? — бесцветным тоном спросил Мехакара. Не то чтобы ему было очень интересно — ему вообще почти ничего не бывает интересно — он просто не любил оставлять следов.  
Чёрный Фонарь ответил что-то вроде: «Отфтань, дай поефть».  
— Ты не знал, что говорить с набитым ртом неприлично?  
— Отъебись, — ответил Чёрный Фонарь.  
Вообще-то они были здесь только потому, что Мехакаре понадобился интернет, а ловить вай-фай в Старбаксе он считал ниже своего достоинства. Поэтому, очевидно, вломиться в чужой дом ради этого было отличным планом. Чёрному Фонарю, в общем-то, было плевать: парня в любом случае пришлось бы убить, но он не видел никаких причин, почему бы не воспользоваться этим. Хоть какую-то пользу этот гадёныш ещё принесёт.  
Мехакара поморщился, перешагнул через лужу крови на полу и, очевидно, уже думал о том, куда бы им припрятать труп. Он всегда был слишком сосредоточен на заметании следов, как будто местная полиция сможет хоть что-то им сделать.  
— Давай заканчивай, — предупредил он. — И вынь нож из плеча.  
Чёрный Фонарь на мгновение отвлёкся от пережёвывания кишок. Ах да, этот гадёныш ведь ещё и сопротивлялся. Спуни как-то забыл об этом, а меж тем, пока человек пытался проткнуть это лезвием (получилось, кстати, только никакого эффекта не возымело), Мехакара даже не обернулся. Рана была достаточно серьёзная, чтобы убить, но Спуни просто выдернул нож из собственной плоти и отбросил куда-то в сторону.  
Когда Чёрный Фонарь закончил с уже остывшим телом, белая плитка стала совсем красной. Его руки тоже. И лицо, наверное. Спуни честно попытался смыть с себя кровь, но алые разводы всё равно остались. Не то чтобы гигиена его особенно волновала, но лучше сделать это сразу, чем выслушивать нытьё Мехакары про то, как они привлекут к себе излишнее внимание прежде, чем доберутся до этой «той парочки белковых».  
Снаружи было уже совсем темно и совсем тихо. Совсем безлюдно. Всё, как он любит. Никакой раздражающей толпы людишек. Свернуть бы им всем шеи, и дело с концом.  
Мехакара стоял посреди тёмной комнаты и жал какие-то кнопки на своём непонятном устройстве из другого измерения. В ярко-голубом свете монитора его лицо казалось ещё менее человеческим, чем обычно. Глаза — особенно. На его щеке остался уже засохший развод крови, должно быть, безвременно (и очень трагично) почивший владелец дома забрызгал его вместе с кухней, когда Чёрный Фонарь грыз его шею.  
— Долго ты ещё собрался там?.. — начал было Мехакара, но осёкся на полуслове, когда Спуни подошёл к нему вплотную и слизнул кровь с его кожи.  
На самом деле, для кого-то, кто так активно притворяется, что не испытывает никаких человеческих эмоций, ну может кроме презрения, Мехакара слишком уж хорошо изображает удивление.  
На вкус он, кстати, как труп. Не свежий, но и не гниющий, будто замороженный, одеревеневший, сухой, с запахом формалина и привкусом металла.  
Они сейчас так близко друг к другу, что, если бы кто-нибудь из них двоих дышал, другой мог бы ощутить чужое дыхание на своей коже; так близко, что, если бы у кого-то из них двоих билось сердце, другой бы это почувствовал. К счастью, им не нужно отвлекаться на такие мелочи.  
Пальцы Мехакары путаются в длинных растрёпанных волосах Чёрного Фонаря, в прядях которых остались давно высохшие катушки крови, сжимает, застывает так на мгновение, будто прикидывая, то ли сломать шею, то ли ещё чего.  
Он останавливается на последнем.  
Они даже не целуются, они просто пробуют друг друга на вкус, очень скоро прокусывают друг другу губы — без злости, медленно, вдумчиво, как на дегустации, — и Чёрный Фонарь чувствует собственную кровь на языке. У Мехакары и крови-то нет, так, одна кожура.  
Это почти приятно. Не так, как если бы Чёрный Фонарь был жив, не так, как если бы кому-то из них было не всё равно, но достаточно, чтобы продолжать. Это совсем не то, что мог бы почувствовать человек, это что-то между остаточной реакцией тела и тёплым, согревающим ощущением, похожим на то, как когда из раны выливается горячая, свежая венозная кровь.  
Они молчат. Мехакара вжимает его в стену, до боли, которую Спуни уже не чувствует, до хруста костей, мгновенно срастающихся обратно; Чёрный Фонарь кусает его, но его зубы прорывают мёртвую кожу и клацают по металлу. Не то чтобы от злости — они оба предельно спокойны, но иначе никто не умеет, да и вряд ли иначе нужно.  
Где-то между их попытками покусать друг друга, периодически скатывающимися в поцелуи, Мехакара валит его на пол, сжимает пальцы на горле и давит так, что внутри что-то трещит: будь Чёрный Фонарь жив, то умер бы сразу же, а так он только хрипит что-то недовольное, пытается вдохнуть по инерции, и беззвучно зовёт Мехакару мудаком — тот ласково душит с новой силой, ухмыляется и одной рукой стягивает джинсы.  
Чёрный Фонарь очень рад, что мёртв, потому что Мехакара трахает его точно так же, как целовал пару мгновений назад: так, что, кажется, внутренности вот-вот наружу полезут, и свои, и чужие.  
Что-то снова хрустит, и Спуни почти давится собственной кровью, стёкшей по нёбу из искусанных губ, и — блядь — это почти так же хорошо, как разрывать тела на части, только ты вроде как по другую сторону процесса. Мехакара долбится в него, жёстко, грубо, в каком-то своём идеально размеренном ритме, и каждый раз, когда член оказывается внутрь полностью, Чёрный Фонарь чувствует, как по спине словно пробегает электрический разряд, заставляющий по инерции изгибаться, хвататься руками за что попало — в темноте не видно.  
На несколько мгновений Спуни почти чувствует себя живым.  
Он сжимает зубы так, что те едва не раскрошились, но в какой-то момент стон всё-таки вырывается из горла, как раз тогда, когда Мехакара ослабляет хватку, словно нарочно подбирает момент. После этого Чёрный Фонарь заткнуться уже не может, хотя все его стоны в основном состоят либо из бессвязных криков, либо из чего-нибудь в духе «чёртов ты железный пидор».  
Судя по выражению лица Мехакары, именно это его целью и было — не то чтобы Спуни в состоянии это заметить, он вообще не в состоянии.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — констатирует Чёрный Фонарь с пола, наблюдая за тем, как Мехакара с невозмутимейшим видом одевается.  
— Постельных разговоров не жди, — отзывается тот. — Вставай и пойдём. У нас дела.  
Чёрный Фонарь ухмыляется в ответ. Как же, знает он эти дела, «я собираюсь убить своего злейшего врага ради магического пистолета, но сначала трахну своего мёртвого напарника».  
И нельзя сказать, что мёртвый напарник сильно против. Похоже, он только что нашёл ещё один способ разнообразить собственную смерть.


	10. Оправданная жестокость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лорд Вайс/дарк!Линкара, R, AU

Небо было серым и пахло пеплом, пахло горечью и тяжёлым, душным дымом. Костры давно потухли, но запах остался и, казалось, уже никогда не выветрится, сколько бы дождей ни шло и каким сильным ни был бы ветер.  
Некоторые города, такие, как этот, выгорели полностью, и теперь на их месте остались только чёрные поля и обломки зданий. Мёртвые, покинутые города. Города-призраки, в которых если кто и остался, то только люди-призраки, потерявшие всё, что связывало их с прошлым, и тщетно бегущие от будущего.  
Это были люди в грязных одеждах и с закоптившимися лицами, с серыми, будто подёрнутыми дымкой глазами с застывшим в них выражением ярости и отчаяния. Они все были одинаковыми: злыми, голодными и всегда — невероятно глупыми. Всегда сами лезли под пули.  
Линкара спустил курок легко, не задумываясь, и его пульс остался таким же ровным, как и за секунду до этого. Чужое тело с мягким, глухим звуком упало на серую землю, и кровь смешалась с пеплом, когда мозги выпали из черепной коробки и разлетелись во все стороны.  
С каждым разом было всё легче и легче.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — сказал Линкара, убирая пистолет на место.  
Конечно, он не мог знать наверняка, что Маргарет действительно смотрит: она уже слишком давно с ним не говорила, даже не показывалась, но её присутствие всегда неуловимо ощущалось рядом, даже не смотря на то, что Мэджик Ган больше не работал.  
Линкара знал, что она злится, но это ничего: когда-нибудь она поймёт, что всё это — оправданная жестокость.  
На свежий труп уже начали слетаться тощие вороны, жадно выклёвывая тёплое мясо.  
Чем ближе они подъезжали к главным воротам, тем меньше пепла было на земле вокруг. Линкара хотел бы, чтобы его уход остался незамеченным, но это было невозможно. Скорее всего, об этом узнали ещё за минуту до того, как он вообще покинул пределы города.  
— Если тебе так скучно, займись чем-нибудь полезным, — бесцветным тоном сказал Лорд Вайс вместо приветствия, когда Линкара вошёл в главный зал.  
— Что, предлагаешь мне целыми днями сидеть и выглядеть пафосно? — усмехнулся тот в ответ. — Если Зверь появится, Нимуэ об этом сообщит, проверять ситуацию каждые три минуты нет необходимости.  
Вайс бросил в сторону Линкары взгляд, полный раздражения. Конечно, Линкара мог только об этом догадываться, точно также, как и с Маргарет, но он неплохо преуспел в чтении атмосферы, чтобы не нуждаться в зрительном контакте.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь о политике, да?  
Линкара пожал плечами в ответ: он никогда особенно не стремился к мировому господству (если это вообще можно было так назвать), он просто хотел защитить мир от голодного жадного божка, даже если это значило согнать всех за забор и нашпиговать подкожными чипами. Это не самый гуманный вариант, но это — оправданная жестокость. Возможно, именно это знание позволяло Линкаре спокойно спать ночами.  
Они знали, что Энтити где-то рядом. Он хорошо прятался, но то и дело в бегущем на экране компьютера коде мелькали ошибки, которых там быть просто не могло, буквы, которым неоткуда было взяться, цифры, которых никогда не существовало. Энтити где-то там. В пепле, в запахе дыма, в пустующих городах, в воздухе, которым они дышат —он ждёт момента, чтобы напасть, а они ждут его нападения, чтобы убить его.  
На маленьком экране слева всплывает отчет от карательной группы, работу которой Линкара выполнял со скуки: во всех подробностях, с фотографиями, на которых запечатлены мёртвые мужчины и мёртвые женщины, и мёртвые дети с лицами, запачканными копотью - всегда одинаковые, всегда одинаковые. Линкара смотрит в стеклянные глаза, застывшие в выражении ярости, и глаза — всегда одинаковые.  
— Тебе их жаль? — спрашивает Лорд Вайс безучастно, будто ему и не интересно вовсе, просто он решил поддержать беседу. Это странно. Обычно они не говорят о таком. Обычно они вообще особенно не говорят: они либо подкалывают друг друга, либо трахаются. Иногда одновременно.  
Линкара не знает, что ответить. Он думает, что нет. Он думает, что вряд ли вообще чувствует что-либо вообще, будто внутри него поселилась чёрная дыра, в которую стекаются все эмоции одна за другой, и когда-нибудь он проснётся, а в нём уже совсем ничего не осталось.  
— Нет, — говорит он совершенно бесцветным тоном, таким же бесцветным, как глаза трупов или как небо над их головой. — Нет, мне их не жаль.  
Это просто оправданная жестокость. Когда все поймут, что это к лучшему, они скажут ему спасибо; когда Энтити появится, они поймут. Они обязательно поймут, что Линкара просто пытается из всех спасти, все они, и те, кто заперт за забором в страхе быть убитым, и те, кто вырывает из своей плоти микрочипы и сбегает в города-призраки.  
Они поймут, думает Линкара, глядя на экран, где в режиме реального времени люди в чёрных защитных костюмах сваливают трупы в кучу и обливают из бензином.  
Это была оправданная жестокость. Они поймут.


	11. Убийца драконов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Линкара, фем!Вайс, упоминается Харви Фанвойс, PG-13, AU, гендербендер

— Просто, чтобы ты знал, — мрачно констатировал Харви, наблюдая за тем, как в воздухе стремительно разбухает портал, — мне эта затея чертовски не нравится.  
Не то чтобы она нравилась Линкаре. Если быть откровенным, она Линкаре совсем не нравилась: был бы у них хоть один вариант помимо этого, Линкара скорее предпочёл его, будь он и во сто раз рискованнее. Но других вариантов у них не было: Нимуэ всё ещё фиксировала огромный разрыв в ткани вселенной, рваную рану на поверхности космоса, тёмную, голодную пасть, из которой сочилась, будто гной, странная, необъяснимая энергия — и они понятия не имели, что это.  
Они пытались выяснить, но не смогли, никто из них не смог: ни Линкара с его магией, ни Линксейно, ни оборудование Комикрона-1. Всё, что они знали о разрыве, — он продолжал расти даже в это самое мгновение, и что-то, что роилось по ту сторону, отчаянно стремясь прорваться сюда.  
У них не было других вариантов.  
Портал раскрылся, и сквозь покрытый рябью воздух можно было разглядеть бесконечную снежную равнину. Казалось, что даже отсюда ощущались резкие, озлобленные порывы ледяного ветра.  
— Мне тоже, Харви, — пробормотал Линкара, сильнее сжимая пальцы на рукояти Мэджик Гана: никогда не стоит недооценивать своих врагов, особенно тех, кто в прошлом доставил тебе столько неприятностей. — Мне тоже.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, он шагнул сквозь портал.  
Холод мгновенно ударил Линкаре в лицо, и пронзительный, жалобный вой ветра заполнил собой всё вокруг. Здесь почти ничего не было, только серое небо и колючий снег и тонкие, обглоданные холодом чёрные ветки деревьев, на которых никогда не распустится листва — само это место словно было пропитано одиночеством и отчаянием до последнего атома. Линкара с трудом мог представить, каково это — застрять здесь.  
Но не то чтобы он жалел о том, что сделал. Преступление заслуживает соответствующего наказания.  
Какое-то время он шёл сквозь безликое пространство, ориентируясь на отслеживающее тепловой сигнал устройство на своём запястье, и всё это время единственным звуком, сопровождающим его, было завывание ветра. Оно не прекращалось ни на мгновение, и, казалось, что, если прислушаться, в нём можно узнать человеческий голос, непрерывно молящий о чём-то.  
Леди Вайс всё ещё была здесь. Конечно же, она была: Линкара сделал всё возможное, чтобы не позволить ей сбежать, но даже после этого какая-то часть его всё ещё ожидала подвоха.  
Казалось, что с того момента, как Линкара оставил её посреди промёрзшей пустыни, не прошло и дня: её доспехи, её шлем, скрывающий лицо, остались нетронутыми, на подоле викторианского платья не было ни единого пятна, и только грязь на сапогах подсказывала, что Вайс вообще сдвинулась с места.  
По правде сказать, это заставляло нервничать. Это заставляло думать, что она и не собиралась сбегать, как если бы… ждала чего-то.  
Фигура Линкары только-только замаячила на горизонте, а она уже смотрела в его сторону.  
— Приветствую, чемпион, — сказала Вайс с наигранной торжественностью. Линкара не мог видеть её губ, но отчего-то был точно уверен, что она улыбалась. — Решил наведаться с дружественным визитом?  
— Не умничай, ты не в том положении, — мрачно напомнил ей Линкара. Самым мерзким в этом всём было то, что, будь она хоть трижды не в том положении, Вайс продолжала вести себя так, словно в рукаве у неё был припрятан туз. Линкаре оставалось только сжимать пальцы в кулак: потянуться к Мэджик Гану он себе позволить не мог. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Вайс думала, будто он её боится.  
— Я здесь по делу. У меня к тебе… предложение, — процедил Линкара так, словно слова отказывались покидать горло, и ему приходится прикладывать огромные усилия, чтобы говорить. Отчасти так оно и было. Он до сих пор по-настоящему не мог поверить в то, что собирался сделать. — Мы столкнулись с кое-чем, и мы понятия не имеем, что это. Ты путешествовала сквозь миры, и я подумал, что ты можешь знать…  
Вайс рассмеялась. Её смех слился с воем ветра и заставил неконтролируемую волну мурашек пробежать по спине.  
— Чемпион просит моей помощи? — спросила она радостно. — Я польщена. Вот только, — за долю секунды из её голоса исчезло напускное веселье, сменившись беспощадным, пронзающим до самого сердца холодом, — что я получу за это?  
Это были те несколько мгновений, когда ещё не поздно было передумать, когда ещё можно было развернуться, уйти и постараться придумать что-нибудь другое, несколько секунд до слов, которые Линкара никогда не собирался произносить.  
Они прошли.  
— Свободу.  
Воздух вокруг вибрировал, будто сочетание этих звуков ударило по нему, как в гонг, объявляя о том, что точка невозврата безнадёжно пройдена.  
— Я выпущу тебя отсюда, — продолжил Линкара. Его голос почти утопал в вое ветра. — Я верну тебе твоё оружие и твои Тени. Но ты покинешь эту вселенную и больше никогда здесь не появишься.  
— Я хочу обратно свой корабль, — заявила Вайс тоном, не терпящим возражений. Линкара усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Не мечтай.  
— Как ты предлагаешь мне покинуть это вселенную, если у меня нет корабля?  
— Я отдам тебе одну из спасательных шлюпок. Тебе хватит энергии, чтобы совершить прыжок в другое измерение. На большее можешь не рассчитывать. — Раздражение легко читалось в голосе Линкары, как бы он не старался его скрыть. — Я уже сказал, ты не в том положении…  
— А ты в том? — Вайс усмехнулась. Она поднялась с места и неспешно подошла вплотную к Линкаре, настолько близко, что он мог видеть собственное отражение в зелёном стекле её шлема. По инерции Линкара чуть было не отступил на шаг назад и лишь в последний момент заставил себя этого не делать. — Ты в отчаянии, чемпион. Иначе бы не пришёл ко мне.  
— Позволь напомнить, что, если с моей вселенной что-то случится, ты не просто застрянешь здесь навсегда, но и потеряешь свою систему жизнеобеспечения, — ответил Линкара, сжав зубы. Он чувствовал, что Вайс смотрит ему в глаза и ни на мгновение не отводил взгляд в сторону. — Так что либо ты принимаешь эти условия, либо рискуешь остаться здесь до конца твоих дней, которые наступят гораздо раньше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
Вайс замолчала. Линкара знал, что она обдумывает его предложение и прикидывает наилучший способ предательства — он не рассчитывал на верность, точно так же как и не верил честному слову Вайс. Если она сделает всё, как нужно, пожалуйста. Но нарушению сделки Линкара удивлён не будет — он будет готов к этому.  
— Хорошо, чемпион, — сказала Вайс, наконец. — Я принимаю твои условия.  
Сказать по правде, Линкара не был до конца уверен, что был рад этому: какая-то часть его приняла бы отказ с большим энтузиазмом. Но других вариантов всё ещё не было.  
Линкара связался с Харви, и перед ними появился портал.  
— И без глупостей, — предупредил Линкара, пропуская Вайс вперёд. — Попытаешься напасть на кого-нибудь, и сделке конец.  
Он сказал «кого-нибудь», но они оба прекрасно поняли, о ком идёт речь. Линкара знал, что даже после всех тех поражений, что он нанёс Вайс, выйди она из-под контроля, он будет лишь номером два в её списке претендентов на болезненную и мучительную смерть.  
— Жаль, — сказала Вайс с искренним сожалением в голосе прежде, чем шагнуть в портал. — Ненавижу, когда по комнате ползают тараканы.  
Линкара с большим трудом удержался от ответного едкого комментария. Он прошёл сквозь портал обратно в комнату управления Комикрона-1 — Харви уже направлял на Вайс оружие. Не то чтобы пули смогли бы её серьёзно ранить, и каждый из присутствующих это прекрасно осознавал.  
— Какое гостеприимство, — негромко пробормотала Вайс, одним только голосом умудряясь передать всё то презрение, что сейчас испытывала.  
— Полегче, дамочка, — предупредил её Харви, выдыхая в воздух горький дым, который тут же растворился в вентиляционном разъёме. — Мы тебя не чай пить позвали.  
— Раз так, может покажете, что вы там нашли? — невозмутимо предложила Вайс, уверенным шагом направляясь к панели управления так, словно корабль всё ещё целиком и полностью принадлежал ей. Звук её шагов звонко разрезал напряжённое молчание.  
Харви бросил на Линкару красноречивый взгляд, призванный в очередной раз намекнуть на то, насколько же глупой была эта затея, но тот поспешил это проигнорировать.  
— Вот данные, что мы получили, — сказал он, выводя на экран нужную информацию. — Мы думаем, что это разрыв в ткани реальности. Оттуда исходит какая-то энергия, но мы не можем определить, что это. Есть какие-нибудь идеи? — спросил Линкара. Вайс не ответила сразу, а когда ответила, в её голосе читалось тщательно скрываемое, но безнадёжно прорывающееся наружу беспокойство.  
— Дай мне доступ к кораблю, — заявила она и, прежде чем Линкара успел возмутиться, добавила, — я знаю, что искать; мне нужно провести анализ.  
Линкара замялся на пару мгновений, после чего приказал Нимуэ дать Вайс низший уровень доступа: этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы использовать сканеры, но не для того, чтобы захватить контроль над оружием. Какое-то время пальцы Вайс, затянутые в чёрную кожу перчаток, бегали по клавиатуре, наполняя тишину судорожным стуком.  
— Термиты, — прошептала она вдруг с какой-то непередаваемой интонацией, почти… испуганной.  
— Прости, что? — уточнил Харви, разглядывая экран в тщетной попытке понять, что из этого беспорядочного набора цифр навело Вайс на такую мысль.  
— Термиты, — повторила та так, словно от этого всё вдруг стало кристально ясно. За долю секунды Вайс взяла себя в руки, и от искорки на мгновение промелькнувшего в её голосе страха не осталось и следа. — Изоптера, Чистильщики, Голод… у них много имён.  
— И что они делают? — спросил Линкара настороженно. Уж больно ему всё это не нравилось. Вайс не была кем-то, кого можно напугать просто так — и чем бы эти термиты не были, они были достаточно опасны, чтобы сделать это.  
— Как только они проникнут в твою вселенную, они начнут пожирать время, — негромко ответила Вайс. Негромко, холодно, резко, будто удары молота, будто судья, монотонно зачитывающий смертный приговор. — Каждое событие, каждая секунда, каждое мгновение каждой жизни — они сожрут это, а потом прогрызут дыру в следующую вселенную и начнут там заново.  
— …и как нам с ними сражаться? Мы ведь можем просто закрыть эту дыру?  
— Слишком поздно. Вы опоздали на пару месяцев. Теперь у нас есть только один выход. — Вайс перевела на Линкару пристальный взгляд — он не видел этого, но чувствовал. — Отравить их.  
И по тому, как это было сказано, нетрудно было догадаться, что это будет очень и очень непросто. Всё лучше, чем космические жуки, поедающие время, — ну или чем они там были.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под «отравить»? — негромко спросил он.  
Вайс вздохнула.  
— Термитов привлекают сложные события во времени. Аномалии, переломные точки, люди, вершащие историю. Я знаю заклинание, которое позволит нам создать сильную временную аномалию. Наполни её тёмной энергией, и термиты погибнут, — объяснила Вайс. Она помолчала с пару мгновений, будто что-то обдумывая, прежде чем продолжить. — Проблема в том, что ты не можешь создать аномалию из ничего. Тебе нужна основа. Событие.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне скормить им часть нашей истории? — уточнил Линкара, надеясь, что ошибся. Что-то ему подсказывало, что нет. — Это может изменить ход времени.  
— Всё лучше, чем без времени вообще, — отметила Вайс. Признавать, что она абсолютно права, было почти болезненно неприятно.  
— Эй, вы двое, полегче! — прервал их Харви, чиркая зажигалкой. — Я не разбираюсь в вашей этой тайми-вайми хренотене, но разве это не поменяет настоящее? Я не хочу завтра проснуться в мире, где во Второй Мировой победила Канада. Ты разве не оттяпала кусок Энтити? — спросил он, указывая тлеющим кончиком сигареты на Вайс. — Используй то же самое.  
Первые несколько мгновений Вайс молчала. Потом она встала с места, медленно, без каких-либо резких движений, словно хищник, приближающийся к своей добыче.  
— Я объясню тебе кое-что, — начала она спокойно. — Когда Энтити забирает кого-либо, его отсутствие замечают. Его ищут. Если вселенная достаточно продвинута, люди понимают, что происходит что-то, с чем нельзя бороться. Возможно, у них хватает мозгов сбежать. Термиты? Термиты пожирают секунды твоей жизни до тех пор, пока ты не перестаёшь существовать. Тебя просто никогда не было. Никто о тебе не вспомнит. Никто не будет тебя искать. Человек за человеком, планета за планетой, столетие за столетием твоя вселенная будет пропадать в их желудке, а никто не обратит на это внимания. Это — термиты.  
В голосе Вайс было что-то такое, что заставляло всё внутри нервно сжиматься и перекручиваться в приступе неконтролируемой паники на уровне древних, встроенных в самые глубины сознания инстинктов, первобытного страха пещерного человека, жмущегося к каменной стене, пока снаружи бушует шторм и небо плюётся молниями.  
— И знаешь что? Учитывая размеры разлома, термиты уже орудуют где-то совсем рядом. А это значит, что настала тебе пора задаться вопросом, — Вайс понизила голос до хриплого, свистящего шёпота, её голос пропитался ядовитой, жалящей ухмылкой, — ты уверен, что помнишь, сколько людей в вашей команде?  
Линкара почувствовал, как внутри него разливается холод, сковывающий, парализующий, сдавливающий глотку и заставляющий дыхание застрять в лёгких.  
Потому что он не уверен. Уже нет.  
Линкара уже собирался сделать что-нибудь, оттащить Вайс от Харви, который застыл на месте с растерянным выражением лица, будто и впрямь судорожно пытался их всех сосчитать, но его вмешательства не потребовалось: Вайс вернулась на место.  
— Надеюсь, больше глупых вопросов не будет, — невозмутимо сказала она, переключая внимание на показания сканера. — Я займусь заклинанием, а ты… реши, что им скормишь.  
Вайс сказала это так, словно речь шла о самых обычных насекомых, и Линкаре всего-то и нужно, что достать из буфета сладкую конфету, которую они смогут накачать ядом и бросить в термитник.  
— Я начинаю её ненавидеть ещё сильнее, — сказал Харви, когда они вышли из комнаты. За то, что Вайс сделает что-то лишнее, можно было не волноваться: Нимуэ следила за каждым её вдохом, к тому же, термиты представляли одинаковую опасность для всех. Сейчас предательство было бы просто невыгодным. По крайней мере, Линкара на это надеялся.  
— Знаю. Но она наш единственный выход.  
Линкара посмотрел на пустой коридор, и на мгновение ему стало жутко от осознания того, что где-то там, в будущем, или наоборот, в далёком прошлом, или прямо сейчас, в это самое мгновение, бесконечно голодные твари вгрызаются во время, оставляя за собой только пустоту, которую их память безуспешно старалась заполнить.  
Линкара решил не думать об этом. Лучше сосредоточиться на решении проблемы, чем на мыслях о том, что он не может вспомнить, с кем провёл вчерашний вечер. Скольких забыл.  
Ему ещё предстоит решить, что он пожертвует кучке паразитов из другой реальности в надежде спасти мир — учитывая, что любой неверный выбор может мир если не разрушить, то уж точно изменить до неузнаваемого состояния.  
— Я уже начинаю считать секунды до того момента, как мы об этом пожалеем, — недовольно пробормотал Харви. Он не сомневался в том, что считать ему осталось не так уж и долго.  
Иронично, учитывая, что происходит со временем.  
Они даже не могли точно определить, сколько им осталось до того, как термиты хлынут сквозь разрыв: они уже где-то здесь, въелись в хрупкую ткань времени своими гадкими зубами, гнилыми и жёлтыми, с застрявшими в них ошмётками других уже давно исчезнувших, никогда не существовавших вселенных; они уже где-то здесь, пожирают секунды, и то, что было неделями, может сжаться до дней, до минут, до секунд. От часов сейчас не было совершенно никакого толку — оставалось только проверять показания и надеяться на удачу.  
Линкаре удача много раз помогала — Вайс в неё не верила.  
Экраны панели управления были забиты символами, вбитыми в базу данных Комикрона-1 ещё очень-очень давно: Линкара нашёл их и сам, но так и не понял, что они означают. Оказалось, так выглядел родной язык Вайс. Мягкие, овальные буквы, похожие на круги на полях, слова, пропитанные магией. Слова.  
В последнее время слова обретают какую-то особенную силу.  
Когда речь идёт о заклинании, это стоит рассматривать в буквальном смысле. У них было всё для ритуала, кроме проводника магии, правильного набора гласных-согласных, который смог бы подчинить себе тёмную энергию, таящуюся внутри Мэджик Гана.  
— Другой мир — другие правила, — сказала Вайс. Она так и сидела там, в комнате управления, переводя древний язык своего народа так, чтобы слова не потеряли своей мощи. Линкара ни разу не видел, чтобы она спала: то ли это костюм Вайс помогал ей бодрствовать, то ли страх не успеть вовремя.  
Самым мерзким было осознавать, что от самого Линкары сейчас почти ничего не зависело: он мог только ждать. Это беспомощность выводила из себя. Иногда ему казалось, будто он угодил в зыбучие пески и теперь потихоньку утопает.  
"Уверен, что помнишь, сколько людей в твоей команде?" — спрашивал сам себя Линкара, когда оставался один в комнате, потому что в такие моменты он невольно начинал задумываться, как долго на самом деле он в этой комнате один.  
На улице темнело всё раньше и раньше, словно с каждым новым днём свет понемногу исчезал. Но это просто зима. Просто зима, правильно?  
— Я выбрал, — сказал Линкара однажды, врываясь в лабораторию.  
— Поздравляю, — отозвалась Вайс отрешённо. Что-то с её голосом было не так, но Линкара слишком поздно понял, что именно. Он звучал не так приглушённо, как обычно.  
У Вайс были ярко-рыжие волосы, рыжие, как небо перед закатом.  
Линкара ждал, что её лицо будет испещрено шрамами или вообще лицом монстра, но она была настолько… обычной. Настолько человеком.  
Вайс заметила, как Линкара разглядывает её, но только ухмыльнулась тонкими, бледными губами, словно её это и не волновало вовсе. Её серые глаза оставались беспристрастно холодными.  
— Расскажешь, что выбрал? — спросила она так, будто на самом деле ей было вовсе и не интересно.  
— Не твоё дело.  
— Моё в том числе. Выберешь неправильно, сам же и получишь.  
Линкара нахмурился. Никакого «неправильного» оговорено не было. За исключением, конечно, тех, что переписывают историю до состояния полной её противоположности.  
Вайс деланно вздохнула.  
— Твоя вселенная в любом случае поменялась бы. Время — слишком сложная структура. Любое изменения не останется без последствий. Когда заклинание сработает, вселенная изменится. Но мы с тобой окажемся по другую сторону заклинания. Мы будем помнить всё.  
— Что, если кто-то из нас перестанет существовать вообще? — Линкара надеялся, что до этого не дойдёт, но… кто знает.  
— Что-то не может просто пропасть. Если ты перестанешь существовать как ты, то начнёшь существовать в форме чего-то другого.  
— Я могу очнуться Робом Лайфилдом?  
— И сохранишь свои воспоминания, да, — кивнула Вайс, сохраняя абсолютную серьёзность. Линкара не был уверен, шутит ли она так или это правда. В любом случае, ему не хотелось бы быть Лайфилдом.  
Заклинание было больше похоже на хаотичный набор слов, чем на какую-то древнюю истину, способную выворачивать измерения наизнанку. Глядя на него, Линкара начинал сомневаться, что это вообще сработает. Но больше им ничего не оставалось, придётся рискнуть. Придётся, потому что дни стали слишком короткими. Слишком.  
Линкара краем глаза посмотрел на Вайс. Испуганной она совсем не выглядела, словно ни смерть, ни потенциальное перерождение во что-то совсем иное её не то что не пугали, а вовсе совершенно не трогали. Она уже какое-то время не носила шлем, Линкара успел привыкнуть к её лицу, и чем больше он смотрел, чем больше убеждался, что Вайс куда человечнее, чем хочет казаться.  
Не самое лучшее время устанавливать дружеские отношения. И вообще отношения.  
«Зачем ты его носишь?» — спросил Линкара как-то. Вайс только ухмыльнулась и ответила, что у неё дома скрытое лицо считается символом позора. Остальное она оставила додумывать Линкаре, заставляя его задаваться невольным вопросом: а кем бы он сам стал, уничтожь Энтити его вселенную?  
— Знаешь, если ты всё-таки исчезнешь, я могу тебя найти, — предложил Линкара, сжимая в руках рукоять Мэджик Гана.  
— Если ты исчезнешь, я тебя искать не стану, — ответила Вайс без угрозы в голосе. Не отказалась, отметил про себя Линкара.  
Ему было даже интересно, каково это, заставить время измениться. Ему почему-то казалось это страшно масштабным, со вспышками и красивым саундтреком. На практике оказалось… быстро.  
Очень быстро: вот он стоит посреди стремительно уменьшающейся вселенной вместо со своим бывшим — бывшим, серьёзно? — врагом, а вот он моргнул, и в следующее же мгновение всё уже совсем по-другому, в следующее же мгновение он у себя дома.  
И никаких красивых саундтреков.  
На воспоминания из прошлой вселенной наслоились воспоминания из этой, и Линкаре потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы разобраться. Наверное, он скоро забудет.  
— Неудачный день?  
Линкара обернулся: Маргарет сидела на краю дивана, задумчиво наблюдая за ним. На ней было короткое белое платье, такое, какое носят летом, вот только за окном третий день лежал снег. С другой стороны, Маргарет всё равно на снег. Мёртвые не мёрзнут.  
— Вроде того, — Линкара устало улыбнулся.  
— Могло бы быть и хуже, — пожала плечами Маргарет.  
— Думаешь?  
— Поверь мне, — она заправила за ухо прядку непослушных ярко-рыжих волос. — Могло бы.


End file.
